When Pecan Went Evil
by MiracleBabe
Summary: This is a FanFic based around Pecan, Peanut, Static and some other characters that I was givenmade up on the FanFic board on Animal Crossing It all starts when the princess Kuda of Saundra is invited to Pecan's birthday party...


**Chapter One**  
One day in early April, a young chipmunk called Pecan was born. Pecan's parents were Peanut and Static. When little baby Pecan was born, there was lots of rejoicing and parties, because Peanut was VERY popular. The King and Queen promised Pecan's parents that Pecan would become the most famous chipmunk in the world!

Five years later...  
"Who is SHE?!?"  
"Pecan dear," Peanut whispered, "That is the princess Kuda..."  
"But she is a stupid MOUSE! I don't want a stupid MOUSE at MY birthday party!"  
"Well I don't want to be at your party then." Kuda replied haughtily. Kuda walked stately over to her mother Bell, who looked down her nose at Pecan and strode out saying, "You shall NOT be the most famous chipmunk you ungrateful little creature!"  
"PECAN!!!!!" yelled Peanut, which was VERY scary because Peanut NEVER yelled, "COME HERE THIS MINUTE!!!!!" Instead of going to her mother Pecan ran out, cheeks aflame with anger, into the darkening night...  
I want my Mummy! Pecan cried silently in the dark woods of Saundra. Pecan jerked her head round. Owls hooted eerily and there was the sound of leaves rustling...  
"You shouldn't be out THIS late at night, sonny..." A deep voice echoed through the woods. "Oh, so it's YOU is it? Peanut's daughter, Pecan. Your family is going to go NUTS without you. Her, her, her... Get it? NUTS?"  
"Who ARE you?" Pecan whispered into the darkness.  
"I am Star... Remember me...?"  
"STAR?"  
"Yes... That IS what I said. Trust Kuda to ruin your party..."  
"But why are you here?"  
"Why are YOU here...?"  
"I'm, um..."  
"Exactly..."  
"STAR!" A voice drifted through the cool night air.  
"Oh no. Not HER again."  
"STAR! What are you doing?"  
"Ellie, mind your own business"  
"I was businessing your mind..."  
"DAM! I forgot you could read minds."  
"Ellie?"  
"Pecan?" Ellie rushed over to Pecan and hugged him. "Pecan! I've FOUND you!"  
"You know her...?" Star looked from Pecan to Ellie and back again.  
"She used to look after me when I was a baby chipmunk!" Said Pecan happily.  
Star looked at Pecan. "How COULD you betray me like thi-"  
STAR OF SAUNDRA? A man in long black robes holding a scythe looked at Star. Star looked down. Star looked at the spear in her chest. Star looked at the man.  
"Damn..."  
DAMN INDEED. I TAKE IT YOU WERE NOT EXPECTING THIS?  
"What do YOU think?"  
"STAR!" Pecan knelt down next to the still figure of Princess Star. "How COULD you?  
"Pecan..." Ellie told him softly. "It wasn't me..."  
Then a small figure cart wheeled into the clearing where Pecan and Ellie where standing next to the stiff body of Star.  
"Oh no, not Melissa Moonshine" groaned Ellie.  
"Melissa Moonshine at your service!"  
"EURGH! Y-y-your OUTFIT!" choked Pecan staring at what Melissa was wearing.  
"It's the new fashion!"  
"Melissa?" asked Ellie, "Was it you that killed Star?"  
"Of COURSE!"  
"With a SPEAR?"  
It was the only thing available. Sorry!"  
"OK then..."  
"Ellie?"  
"Yes Pecan?"  
"I want to go home...!"  
"I'll take you home!" trilled Melissa dancing excitedly on one foot.  
"Maybe I WON'T go home then..."  
"That might be a VERY good idea until all this cools down." advised Ellie.

**Chapter 2**

"Melissa?"  
"Yes Pecan!"  
"Can you please...um...GO?"  
"B-b-but I saved you!" Melissa cried.  
"What she MEANS is would you please let us past," translated Ellie, sighing.  
"Oh...All right then...Here's my mobile number..." sniffed Melissa scribbling down a number in a messy scrawl on a small piece of paper.  
"Um...Er...I don't...um...HAVE a mobile phone though Melissa!" stuttered Pecan.  
"WHAT! Oh my GOSH!" Melissa swooned and Ellie caught her just before she hit the floor. " Lucky that I ALWAYS carry a spare one!" Melissa opened her eyes and grinned cheekily up at Ellie and Pecan.  
"Woof!"  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"PETAL!"  
"Melissa, who is Petal?" questioned Ellie. "And, err, Melissa? Would you PLEASE get up?" Melissa got up while Ellie massaged some life back into her arm.  
"Petal, is a dog!"  
Pecan groaned, "yes we NOTICED that she is a dog, but how do you know her?"  
"Because she's MINE, stupid!" Melissa waved her arms around, hitting Ellie on the nose in the process.  
"WOOF!"  
"Yes, what IS it?"  
"WOOF!"  
"Oh, right!"  
"Umm...Melissa?" Pecan ventured.  
"Yes?" replied Melissa distractedly while petting Petal.  
"How can you understand her?"  
"It's a dog thing!"  
"But YOU aren't a dog," Ellie pointed out, raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh well! Oh, no!"  
"What is it?" asked Pecan, looking around.  
"LOOK!"  
"Where?!?" Ellie threw out her hands in exasperation, because she couldn't see anyone. Then, her mind started to tingle which was a signal that there was some other person entering the clearing. "HUNTER!"  
"Who?" asked Pecan and Melissa simultaneously.  
"It's someone called Hunter! Melissa, how did YOU know?"  
"Well, it's a long story really..."  
"Please! Please!" cried Pecan, jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Well then..."

"Wow! That was amazing!" Pecan gasped, looking at Melissa in amazement. "How did you DO that?"  
"I'm not actually that sure myself to be honest!" laughed Melissa. "As I was saying, May was the link to the WHOLE thing really!"  
"What? A BUNNY!" screeched Ellie.  
"H E L L O!"  
"What? Ellie looked at the octopus in strange amazement.  
"I A M A R O B O T."  
"But I thought you were an octopus!" Ellie looked Hunter up and down.  
"I W I L L H E L P Y O U"  
"On what, exactly?"  
"W H A T E V E R Y O U W A N T M E T O D O"  
"Um...Buy me a new stretch suit, more make-up, to be the wealthiest person in the world and, well, top be happy!" Melissa grinned.  
"I C A N O N L Y B U Y T H I N G S N O T M A K E Y O U W E A L T H Y M I S S"  
"Fine with me!"  
"Melissa!"  
"Yes? What IS it Ellie?"  
"I W I L L R E T U R N I N A N H O U R" droned Hunter and he walked off into the gloomy forest.  
"I want to go home!" cried Pecan, who had been sobbing silently. A tear drop fell softly onto the soft forest floor.  
"Pecan!" Ellie sat next to Pecan on a log that Pecan had perched herself on and put her arm around Pecan's shoulders.  
"Poor little Pecan, sitting on a log, then along came Ellie and-"  
"Shut UP Melissa!" Melissa stalked off at Ellie's remark.

**Chapter 3**

"Why did I have to yell at Pecan! She is probably wandering around in the forest, lost and alone!" cried Peanut. Shelby climbed onto Peanut's lap, purring softly.  
"It wasn't your fault dear," her husband reassured her. "She shouldn't have got in such a strop!"  
But Peanut was not listening. "Why, oh, WHY! The search party has not come back yet. The ELEVENTH one!"  
"There is a bunny in your room!"  
"That's May. She's all right!" Peanut lay down on her soft bed and May hopped up next to her. "What?"  
"WHAT?" Static stared at his wife. "You're talking to a BUNNY?"  
"She talks to me. Calm down dear. She knows where Pecan is!" Peanut jumped up off her bed and pulled on her coat.  
"Peanut!"  
"What?"  
"You can't go out now!"  
"Yes I CAN! And don't try to stop me!" And with that Peanut opened the heavy door and ran down the stone stair case. A few seconds later Static heard the front door slam shut behind his wife.  
"I won't try and stop you..." he whispered.

"Impolite girl." huffed Melissa looking at where Pecan and Ellie where sitting.  
"Melissa?"  
"What IS it? Oh!" Melissa's eyes widened.  
"It's me! Peanut! Pecan's mother!"  
"Peanut!"  
"Have YOU seen pecan?"  
"Umm... Err..."  
"Have you?" Peanut looked strangely at Melissa.  
"Umm... NO!"  
"Oh." Peanut looked at the ground and walked back the way she had come.

"PECAN! ELLIE!" Melissa came hurtling towards the two.  
"WHAT?"  
"Your mother!" Melissa tried to get her breath back...unsuccessfully.  
"What about my mother?"  
"She was just here!"  
"But I don't WANT to go back!" snarled Pecan. "What did you tell her?"  
"I said I haven't seen you."  
"WOW! Melissa!"  
"What's so amazing, Ellie?"  
"You actually THOUGHT!"


End file.
